Pokemon Theory: Ash's Father
by ObsidianWing
Summary: A theory me and a friend came up with on the whereabouts and the face of Ash Ketchum's father. (Open for debate) Also, I'm unsure what the genre should be... Reviews are welcome! :) *OneShot*
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: Okay, so this is a theory me and my friend have created that we think should be online, considering somethings we've paid attention to. If you really think about it, this might all be true in some way or another._**

**_Anyway, enjoy, and try not to be to harsh if you wanna debate this. :)_**

* * *

**Pokemon Theory**: Red is Ash's Father

I know there are theories out there stating that Red was actually Ash's brother, or the games and anime were just completely different in every way. But, what I've come to think, is that Red is actually Ash's father. Why you may ask? Well, let's start simply enough…

Ash is not Red… not by a long shot. He's far more dense and inept in the Pokémon anime than Red was in the game… so they're definitely different. Even Gary and Blue/Green (Whatever people like to call him, for now I'll stick with blue) are different, but I'll get to that later. For now, I will stay on the topic of Red and Ash.

Red started out in Pallet Town, with a goodbye from his mother (Name unknown) much like Ash but among a different circumstance. For one, unlike Ash, he was given a starter – whichever he chose doesn't matter – and of course, Blue chose the opposite to counter Red with types as his power. Red was not fazed and continued on despite Blues obvious dislike over him. Blue had always acted as if he were a superior being, which is why he and Gary are so much alike… but again, I'll get to that later.

Red traveled through Kanto, catching every Pokémon and battling without much fail. Blue would sometimes appear, only to be battled into obscurity later on. He had made his way through the lesser of team rocket, to the elite four, had beaten them without much trouble, and soon became the champion of the Kanto region. He soon found he had done all he could in his homeland and began to wander aimlessly throughout his teen years. From here, he met a young woman, Delia, who they had a child together (And let's remember that the writers of Pokémon _did_ say that Delia had Ash when she was young). So, as young parents, they decided to marry.

Now, on the subject of Blue and Gary, I would have to say that yes the two are much alike… however, in the games, Blue is a very hard-core player that doesn't have much care in the world whether or not your Pokémon are hurt or tired. He _will_ battle you without question. Whereas Gary has much care for his Pokémon and others. Even going as far as becoming a Professor like his grandfather before him to research them. Which is why I believe that Blue is actually Gary's older brother. Their parents – a very young and stupid couple – had Blue when they were in their early teens (So, close to their sixteen's). They raised Blue to the best of their ability along with his twin sister (older by two minutes) but the lack of sufficient parenting made Blue into a bully and somewhat of a sociopath. Why else would he want to battle so eagerly? He wants to prove to his parents that he's good enough.

However, before Ash was officially born, Gary suddenly came into the picture and – not wanting this one to end up like Blue – Professor Oak convinced his parents to give custody of the newborn to himself. This is why Gary is so adamant on making Ash look like a fool in the anime. Because Ash's father had done the same to his older brother. He took away Blue's chances at becoming the best, his sanity, and the love of his grandfather. Gary wanted Ash and his family to pay for making his brother go insane and leave, so he tortured Ash in any way he could. Only until he found out the better meaning to Pokémon, did Gary try to set right to his brother's name. He probably saw what this same path had done to his brother and figured it would be better if he chose a different path, i.e. becoming a Professor and making amends with Ash.

However, this theory is supposed to be about Ash's father… so let us return to the original point.

After Ash was born it was a few months before Red left Delia, promising to come back, so he could train some more. Being the kind woman that she was, Delia agreed that she'd stay home and look after their child. Red truly did care for his family, especially his son, and hoped to come back and teach him all he knew about Pokémon. However, he wanted to train a bit more so he'd have the best Pokémon for his son to learn from. For this, he had to climb Mount Silver. Enduring the cold, harsh climate, fighting wild Pokémon at every chance, he would become the best.

This took a total of four years for him to complete (Since the first gen is 1996 and the second was 1999 - 2000), and he was more than strong enough to face the world. Even more, his son would not be too displeased with him being gone for this long, since he was a newborn when he left. Even if Delia had told him, he couldn't be too upset. He was about to leave and return to his settled life, when… _he_ showed up.

His name was gold… or so he was informed later in the years. And he was strong. Where Red had eight badges, Gold had sixteen. And all his Pokémon were… different from what he was used to. Gold had no troubles with defeating him, and when all his Pokémon had fallen… there was silence. Nothing but the wind and snow crackled through his ears. When a large gust had covered their vision for a split second, Red made his escape. He had failed. He had spent years to become something of pride to his son… and he failed.

He made his way down the mountain. Looking back and making sure no one was following him. He would go back to Pallet town, where his wife and son waited. He would tell them he had won the battle, that he was still champion. No… no he couldn't do that. He couldn't lie to his son… to his wife. Could he hide? Well, he had said to Delia that he was on a journey to get stronger. So… what if he was _still_ on his journey? Delia would still know the truth, and Ash would remain optimistic in his abilities. The boy would still have something to look forward to, and knowing his father was out there training just like him… they would meet up at some point… maybe even have a battle. It was ideal! A win-win!

Delia would always care for Ash, like a good mother would, and Red would keep on training to win back his honour for his boy. Ash would grow, and start a journey of his own. To become the very best like his father before him, despite the many hardships.

The only one who knew of Red's disappearance was Professor Oak, who agreed to keep it all secret. He even went as far as telling Ash that the only Pokémon he had left was a high-strung Pikachu – one his father had sent as a starter for his boy, (Much like in the brother theory) – who, of course, was still attached to Red at the time, so it took a while for Ash to gain Pikachu's trust. This is why Pikachu was so strong, yadda yadda… and so, Red helped Ash as best as he could from what he was able to do without much notice. All the while, Blue still hunted for Red for a rematch of honour, Gary would become Ash's biggest rival, and Ash would try his hardest to follow in his father's footsteps.

Of Course, Red was always there to watch his son battle in the Pokémon leagues (Winning or losing, he cheered him on) But it was not yet the right time to reveal he was around. No… he had to wait until the time was right. Ash would understand… he hoped.


	2. Chapter 2

**Theory #2**: _The gym leaders in all this?_

**_A/N: Because we all have the right to ask questions, more than a few have asked, "If Red is Ash's father, and he DID go through all the gym leaders, explain their ages…" and so forth and whatnot. And, after explaining it to them, I thought this needed its own chapter… so, my one shot is now multiple chapters._**

* * *

(Again, you are all Free to debate this, just be kind.)

Brock was probably fourteen when he became a Gym leader, and battled a ten year old Red. His father left when he was young – as it was explained in the anime – to go on a journey of his own. He had to take care of the family and Gym, becoming a young gym leader. (The soul reason it's difficult to debate this is because Misty is Twelve, and is considered a Gym leader.) A few years go by, and he's close to maybe 26 or 28. Not so farfetched all things considering... since Brock falls for anyone 18 to 28 years old.

Misty was named after her mom who died in childbirth, (The child being misty) this is why the Misty in the game looks older ...considering her mother was a water-type trainer… Ever wonder why Misty's so into water Pokémon while her sisters don't really care? So this is why she is later on to be the gym leader. Also, if they want a carbon copy of the REAL misty in the show... then they would've made her look like she was in the games.

Lt. Surge says nothing about any war to Ash in the show, because it is all over and done with. People have finally moved on, whereas in the games, it was all relatively new. Even Red probably knew about the war, but wasn't born until after it had ended. So, this brings the theory that while on Red's journey, the hype was coming down.

Erika is older in the anime than she was in the game so, she fits in well with the theory.

Koga, Sabrina, and Blaine don't really matter since their parts were relatively small in both the games and anime, and Blaine was much older and unimpressed in the anime... probably because Ash was nothing like his father Red. :)

And Giovanni? Well, in the anime Giovanni used Mewtwo against Gary, right? But not in the games. My Theory, is that Red DID capture Mewtwo but released it afterwards, not wanting something like that around to cause attention (being a champion was already too much stress). Giovanni found Mewtwo for himself, and secretly trained him until the day a trainer strong enough could face him... after his humiliating defeat by Red. :)

I hope this helps a bit. Like I said, feel free to debate it. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Theory #3**: _What happened to Gary?_

**_A/N: My bud was just wondering what happened to Gary Oak during this whole Red fiasco. So, this is how I explained it to him…_**

* * *

Okay, as I said in my Red and Ash theory, Gary and his brother Blue were born to young - and stupid - parents. However, since Professor Oak saw the sociopath nature in Blue that his parents had caused from lack of efficient parenting, he decided to gain custody of Gary. His parents moved away afterwards with his older sister – and twin to Blue - leaving Gary behind.

Again, young and stupid.

Anyway, Gary and Ash grew up as friends until they were about five years old, in which Blue came back to Pallet town looking for Red. He had - at this point - gone insane from looking and constantly thinking of ways to destroy his rival. Even being a new gym leader didn't faze the Sociopath. He wanted revenge. (Maybe for the death of his Raticate?)

After Gary overheard his grandfather talking with Blue, he recognized the name "Red" from Ash when he spoke about his father.

Ash loved his dad, even if he was away with training, but Gary resented him for it because his own parents were... well... young and Stupid. And after seeing what his brother had become, he soon turned on Ash, as his brother had before him to Red... Ash's (Theorized) father.

Now, as the years went by, Gary would humiliate Ash in any possible way he could...

However...

During his time in Johto, he met up with his brother for the first time in years... getting a much better glance. This is when he got a better understanding of his brother.

Blue had lost his mind. He wanted vengeance, and would constantly sneer at the very mention of Red's name. From this, Gary saw what might become of him if he kept on humiliating Ash.

He found he no longer had the lust to battle. In fact, had he never lost his will, he would have won the Johto league hands down... instead of losing to Ash.

His fire was out, and he soon found a better calling. He would be a professor, like his grandfather... the very man who had saved him from becoming what blue was. So, he made amends with Ash, and found a new path to take... one that wasn't fueled by hatred.


End file.
